


General's orders

by Waghran



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waghran/pseuds/Waghran
Summary: After an eventful day General Jaeger returns to his quarters for a well deserved rest. But he will be soon interrupted by the young officer Karl Oswald, one of Selvaria's subordinates. In need for some company the general will put the young man to the task of helping him.This story would take place directly after one of the episode of the anime were Prince Maximillian was attacked.
Relationships: Radi Jaeger/Karl Oswald Eisen
Kudos: 4





	General's orders

Night had fallen on the military base and the corridors became quieter due to the late hour. The General Radi Jaeger was sighing while he returned to his private quarter. The day had been quite hard after what had happened the previous night. Prince Maximilian had been the target of a sneak attack while he was returning to Central with only a few guards. If Selvaria, the freshly arrived Lieutenant Karl Oswald and him hadn’t arrived soon enough he would already be dead, even with his prodigious skills.

The General’s lodging was pretty spacious and composed of two parts. The main room was the biggest where some bookcases were aligned on the left with a massive cabinet in the middle. Near them was placed a great armchair and a sofa covered from the same leather, a little round table between them held a lamp. Facing the wall was a wooden king sized bed finely carved, sheets of red satin with golden pattern covered it and two puffed pillows were placed on the head. A large wardrobe was near the access to the second room. The bathroom was containing all the necessary effects, including a large bathtub where he could relax during hours, alone or not, it was one of the privileges of his rank.

After closing the door, he moved to the cabinet and carefully took one of the bottles of liquor in it. He poured some in a glass that stood near, and began to smell the intoxicating fumes that were rising. The air became lighter around him while he was approaching the glass from his lips, taking a gulp of the golden liquor. He could feel it warm his tired body, relax his tensed muscles and free his mind from worries. But he also felt that something was still missing, some tensions were stirring under his belt because he hadn’t released them from several days.

It was already too late to go outside the fortress and find one or two girls to get some amusement, and too problematic to sleep with one of the few women under his command. The last time he had brought his preys here Gregor went inside right during the preliminaries and wasn’t really pleased of this sight. But the general didn’t care of what this guy could think of him. So, only one solution was left for him, even if it wasn’t is favourite.

Jaeger switched off the biggest lamps just to let some radiating a lower light and plunging the room in semi darkness. He went to the armchair and sat comfortably, leaving his glass on the small table near it. Beginning to unbutton his jacket, he felt his compressed torso relax after being clutched in it for so long. He inhaled deeply and took his glass to drink a sip. His hand began to grab the bulge of his trousers and massaged it slowly. The tension was stirring under his fingers, waiting furiously to be freed from its fabric prison. After he had unfasten his belt, the button was quickly removed and the zipper was carefully opened. He slid his hand in his pants and pulled out his package, a thick cock was now hanging from his crotch.

\- Haaaaa… 

The regained freedom relieved him a little from the torture he was enduring. Even if it was semi erected the manhood was pretty massive. Jaeger had always been proud of his penis since his youth, making envious most of his comrades in the communal showers. When he was a simple soldier he was always ready to show the strength of his cock. Lots of girls were panicking when they were discovering the size of his piece of meat and were suffering regularly its invasion in any ways.

Spiting in his right hand he grabbed his dick. The cold sensation and the roughness of his steel glove on his soft burning dick let him escape a moan while he began to stroke it. His free hand moving up his chest, rubbing his well defined abs and caressing his chest. Soon his fingers were playing with his nipples, letting out more moans. His imposing penis began to revive while he moved his hand on the length of his shaft, playing with its foreskin, rubbing the orifice of its swollen head. Some seminal fluids began to flow from it, adding more lubricant to the process. Jaeger was enjoying the growing ecstasy when he was brutally interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

\- Shit! Who the hell can come this late?

Coming back to reality he jumped out of the armchair and packed in his trousers the aching organ suffering from the end of its treatment.

\- Come in!

The door opened and Lieutenant Karl Oswald entered in the low lighted room. The young soldier had been affected under Colonel Selvaria Bles’ orders since two days now and had already avoided death in the murder plan against Prince Maximilian. Karl was still wearing his uniform and seemed pretty nervous.

\- I’m sorry to bother you this late General, but there’s something I wanted to tell you and I didn’t had time for this today.  
\- Oh! Really?

Jaeger was clearly irritated from this late intervention. Moving toward the cabinet he began to refill is empty glass and emptied it straight. Then, he poured again some liquor to himself, but also in another glass he handed to Karl who seemed reluctant.

\- Don’t be shy, take it. Everyone needs to relax sometimes you know.

Taking the glass Karl approached it from his mouth and began to empty its content in one gulp as the General did before him.

\- Hey! Slow down. That’s not apple juice.  
Jaeger began to laugh quietly, his bad mood fading a little.  
\- Now, what’s so important that you couldn’t wait till tomorrow? After what happened last night we both need some rest.  
\- Well, in fact this is about last night. I wanted to thank you for saving my life from this assassin. If you hadn’t come with Colonel Bles I would already be dead by now.  
\- Hmmm… Selvarya made most of the work you know.  
Jaeger felt embarrassed by the respect that showed the young soldier.  
\- I will do everything to pay my debt to you General.  
\- Everything? Eh…

Evil thoughts began to race in his mind as the raging monster in his trousers was stirring, reminding his vicious presence to the General. After all, tonight might not be as bad as he thought. A smile appeared on his face while he was moving back to the armchair, turning his back to Karl.

\- You say you will do everything. Then, I may have something to ask of you.  
\- Really, I would be honoured to help you.  
\- You better remember your words.  
The general turned around with a wicked smile rising on his face, but Karl couldn’t see it clearly with the lack of light. A slight sound of metal rubbing and a few rustles then rose in the room.  
\- Now, come closer please.

He beckoned the young man with a wave of the hand. Karl hadn’t noticed what had happened, and approached from the General innocently. It’s only when he was a meter away from him that he discovered the thick piece of meat. It was hanging from the General’s trousers and oozing fluids. The dizziness caused by the liquor started to warm his face, and feelings mixed between confusion and amazement rose inside the young man. Reminding the event that occurred to urinals the previous day, how couldn’t he have noticed something like this? The semi hard dick was throbbing in front of him.

\- But General… What…  
\- Well, I didn’t have time to evacuate stress these past few days and you’ve just interrupted me when I was trying to do so. It would only be fair that you begin to repay me for this. Isn’t it?  
The grin on his face became wider.  
\- I… I had never thought of…  
\- Remember. You told me you would do “everything” to repay your debt. Now it’s time to assume your words. Selvaria wouldn’t be proud of you if she knew you can’t keep your words. You wouldn’t make the Blue Witch angry, right?

Jaeger knew perfectly that the young soldier had sworn to serve her faithfully, and after seeing her in action he knew how dangerous she could be. Karl’s face reddened faster, as lots of thoughts collided in his mind in front of the General’s incongruous request. The man sat comfortably in the armchair both hands on the armrests. Looking at Karl straight in the eyes, he spread his legs to invite the young man to take care of his magnificent glory.

Knelling down in front of the General, Karl gasped searching for air. Looking at the dark brown eyes fixing him, he was wondering how the friendly look he’d seen earlier could now show so much mischievous intentions. Jaeger was loosing his patience.

\- Take it. It won’t hurt you.  
“Not yet.” he thought, knowing which treatment he had in reserve for him later.

Karl’s hand slowly headed toward the crotch and gently grasped the massive cock that was waiting for him. Moving up and down at a low pace he could feel the vigour rising under his fingers. The General took his glass and drank some liquor, enjoying the movement that was reviving his phallus. A second hand came, accelerating the pace a bit as it was playing with the foreskin of the oozing head, he moaned.

\- Your mouth.

Focused on his massage, Karl was startled.

\- Wh... What?  
\- Use your mouth, don’t do your job half way.

His mind numbed by the side effects of the liquor he looked at the thick piece he was holding. The strong scent coming from it was attractive. Following the new orders his mouth opened as he was moving forward. The musk growing, increasing his appetite he swallowed the swollen glans, continuing the pumping with his hands. A bitter sweet flavour appeared as the seminal fluids touched his tongue. Then, his head began to move faster on the stiffening shaft as he became eager of the General’s liquor, his jaw was aching as the growing manhood stretched it. Using his tongue he moved it skilfully, sliding it under the foreskin, going around the head and tickling the sensitive tip. He pulled out his mouth and licked avidly the rigid pole from top to bottom, sucking on the swollen balls, one after another before returning to the head oozing abundantly. One of his hands continued to pump the whole length of the large organ while the other massaged the abandoned sack containing the orbs. Jaeger started to moan loudly under the onslaught of the young soldier.

\- My… I wasn’t expecting you… to be so efficient…

He was breathing heavily while the tension was quickly raising in his crotch letting out groans, he could feel that he was ready to unleash it. Grabbing suddenly Karl’s head with both hands he pushed his gigantic cock deep into the mouth, making him choke in surprise while the hot flow of semen filled his throat shot after shot, groaning with each of them. Tears appeared in the young man’s eyes as he tried not to suffocate while swallowing the massive amount of cum that was surging.

Jaeger finally released his grip and relaxed in the armchair once he was done. In front of him, Karl was coughing as he tried to regain his breath while looking angrily at him.

\- Are you crazy? Do you want to kill me too?  
His eyes filled with anger, looking at the man who was staring at him avidly.  
\- Sorry, I’ve been carried away by your wonderful work.  
Karl’s face became redder than ever. As he stood up, he started to wipe out the seeds of his face with his sleeve.  
\- In this case, I will leave you.  
\- Who said that it was finished? 

The evil grin on the General’s face was always there while he looked eagerly at the young soldier. He stood up, licking his lips like a wild animal staring at his prey, his still half erected cock dripping cum. The steel glove he was removing ended on the ground with a thud.

\- This was only the appetizer, now comes the main course.

As the General approached him, Karl’s mind was confused by what he had just heard. The effect of alcohol was still effective and he didn’t understood what happened until a second later. The General’s lips were pressed against his, he could feel the heat he was emitting to contact. An arm came around him and hugged him close against the bulk body. Jaeger’s tongue forced its way in between the closed lips searching for its sibling. Karl let himself go to the embrace, not even trying to fight the intruder. The massive manhood began to throb against his thigh as it came back to life. 

The free hand of Jaeger began to caress the young man’s chest with sensual movements, removing skilfully each buttons of the jacket. His lips breaking the kiss were moving to tickle his earlobe. Soon the shirt was opened too and fell to the floor with a light rustle of fabric. The young soldier’s body was soft as silk under his rough fingers. Karl’s hands mimicking him pushed the heavy jacket from the broad shoulders and started to explore the General’s body. His back was strong and large, his muscular chest and well defined abs were the labour of long years of training. Jaeger continued his work by removing the belt and unzipped the trousers that fell down. Sliding his hand under the briefs he pushed them away, grabbing the bubble butt, he caressed softly its round shape. Karl let escape moans while the fingers were running over his naked body. Then the General laid him gently on the bed, removing the last pieces of cloths from the young man’s body, and those he was still wearing. 

Karl was mesmerized by the splendour of this muscular naked body. The General was taller than the average, and at least a head higher than him. His face wore a tender look and smile, his goatee was increasing is sex appeal and charisma. A velvet ribbon was holding his brown hair above the neck. The tanned skin covered by a light body hair was marked by a few scars left by injuries during battles. His powerful arms were hanging next to his bulging chest and his hard abs. The bottom remained harmonious despite of the oversized organ that was between his strong thighs. His ass was firm and muscled.

Crawling over him, the General’s body was like a mountain overlooking him and hiding light, the young man lost his gaze into his eyes. Jaeger gave him a languorous kiss, their tongues dancing together. Then, his hand started to caress the chest under him, going slowly around his nipples to excite them. He broke the fiery kiss and slowly headed down to his neck, kissing him all the way until he arrived to the chest where he began to lick his nipples, sending electric shocks in Karl’s body. He was breathing heavily and moaned of pleasure, it was the first time he felt such sensations from another man. The General’s hand was reaching its goal, it grasped Karl’s manhood and began to stroke it smoothly. Karl’s body tensed itself under the grip, its size was average but it looked insignificant compared to Jaeger’s throbbing monster. The General was tickling one of his erect nipples with his teeth, while his other hand pinched the second giving him more pleasure. Fluids were now flowing as the thumb was rubbing the swollen glans, making the movement easier along the stiffening penis. The lower hand released the now fully erected cock, and began to play with the balls. Then it continued to travel deeper in the crotch, one of its fingers circling around the still virgin territory.

A cry of surprise escaped from the young soldier’s mouth, when he felt the intrusion in this unexplored part of his anatomy. The finger was moving slowly fighting against the tightening orifice who was trying to stop it.

\- If you don’t relax, it will be much more painful later.  
“I don’t want to destroy such a wonderful new toy.” Jaeger thought. Under his charming smile a hungry beast was always hiding when it was coming to satisfy his lustful impulses.

Taking a deep breath Karl closed his eyes, trying to experience these whole new sensations. The finger continued its exploration deeper, rubbing against the mucous membrane sending discharge each time it came closer to his prostate making him moan louder and lean his head back. Suddenly he felt empty when the finger was completely pulled out, but something bigger was now inserted again. A new finger had been added and began to stretch even more is fragile anus, the pace accelerated when it got accustomed to it. While he was working on loosening Karl’s virginity Jaeger started to stroke his thick cock using the semen left to ease the process, soon he would be ready for the final act.

As Karl was still lost in his own pleasure, Jaeger removed his fingers and began to lift the young man’s ass, spreading his legs around him to get a better access. Bending over him he positioned the swollen glans of his colossal penis and shoved it roughly in the slightly loosened orifice.

Karl came back to reality as his ass was stretched over its capacity, clenching around the phenomenal invasion to stop it. The pain was bringing tears to his eyes as his cry was muffled suddenly by the General’s deep kiss. The young man tried to push him away but his arms were easily tackled on the bed, his hands clenched by those of his assailant. Jaeger had always loved to see pain and terror on the face of his victims, putting all his weight on Karl he forced the entry until the full length of his cock was inside. The embrace was lasting as he waited for Karl to relax so he could move more easily. Feeling the grip lessen gradually, he began to pull out smoothly his pole before he shoved it again. Karl’s pain was fading slowly as the movement took a regular pace, numb by the ecstasy that was growing again with each thrust as the massive organ rubbed his prostate. The kiss broke again and moans were escaping from his mouth instead of cries. Jaeger’s breath became heavier as the pace was increasing, his balls slapping against the young soldier’s ass with each violent thrust of his hips almost pulling out is cock. He had never felt a pleasure as intense with any cunt or ass before when he was ramming so hard someone, Karl’s tight hole was a treasure he would never let go to waste.

The young man could feel he was at the summit of ecstasy as light became brighter around him, his cock began to shoot his semen all over his chest with each loads. At the same time Jaeger’s pace became erratic as he approached is own orgasm. His hot seeds soon filled the young man deeper and deeper with each thrust, groaning louder every time. When his last shot was done he collapsed of all his weight over his lover’s body, cum sticking between their chests, he gently kissed him. After a moment he rolled aside, his cock leaving the soldier's hole followed by his cum.

\- Phew… I think that I will have much more fun from now on. It’s not everyday that I can get a tight hole as yours within reach.  
Karl turned to look at the General with confusion and distress on his face.  
\- But… You said this was for tonight.  
Jaeger rolled to face him. Leaning on the bed his cheek in the palm of his hand, his thick cock was hanging on his thigh.  
\- Well… I’ve clearly said that you would start by begging your pardon for tonight’s interruption. Next we will see what you can do to thank me for your life.  
Jaeger’s mischievous grin grew again, while he stared at the confused soldier.  
\- Very well.  
The young man soon showed more resolve.  
\- That's better. I don’t think that your superiors would be happy to learn what happened tonight. Wait… “I am” your superior.  
\- Wouldn't it put you too at risk it was to be known?  
\- Not as much as you. They can replace you whenever they want, not me. Everybody knows that I fuck with whores or soldiers.  
Karl swallowed his saliva with difficulty.  
\- So, you’d better follow orders if you don’t want to get more punishment, right?  
The general saw the soldier nod obediently.  
\- Good boy. You'll get to ride my cock as much as you want. Don't think I didn't notice how you enjoyed it in you.  
Red flushed the young man's face, which made Jaeger grin.

The General thought that nights would surely become more and more interesting from now on. Thinking of the new pet he just found, a feeling of great satisfaction was rising in him, his enormous organ throbbing anew.


End file.
